Good Night Squee
by inquiete
Summary: Squee's going to sleep, but unfortunately he has to deal with all the monsters before he can go to bed. Good news is he has Nny to scare all the monsters away. Song-fic Goodnight Demon Slayer by Voltaire.


**So I thought of a song fic well listening to Voltaire and I realized that this song fits Squee so I decided to write my first song fic. Johnny may seem a little OOC but I kinda found it touching for him to sit and look after Squee well he napped. You know like chasing the monsters away and stuff like that. So sorry if he seemed a little off, just needed to make him that way for the idea in my head, so with that on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and Squee belong to Jhonen and Good Night Demon Slayer belongs to Voltaire, (who is amazing by the way you should really listen to some of his songs)**

**Read...review..._enjoy_ **

Good Night Squee

BY: Inquiete

**Good Night Demon Slayer BY: Voltaire**

_There's a monster that lives beneath your bed_

_Oh for crying out loud it's a futon on the floor_

_He must be flat as a board_

Squee trembled in fear there was a monster that lurked beneath his bead. No matter what he did he could not get rid of it. He's tried to get Daddy to chase the monster away but he wouldn't listen. One night he got mad so he went to Squee's room and looked under the bed. He said it was just a futon but he was wrong…

_There's a creature that lurks behind the door_

_Though I've checked their 15 times_

_When I leave he arrives every night_

There was also the creature that lives behind his bedroom door. He checks 15 times when he leaves to go to school. But no matter how many times he checked the monster wasn't there. But he came for Squee every night.

_Tell the creature that lurks behind the door_

_If he knows what's good he won't come he no more_

_Cause you'll kick his butt at the count of four_

He tells the creature behind the door that he shouldn't come here anymore. Because if he does he'll kick its butt, but he thinks it knows he's lying.

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight_

_Now it's time to close your tired eyes_

_There are devils to slay and dragons to ride_

_If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight_

_Goodnight my little slayer, goodnight_

Man Squee was really tired; it drained a lot of energy out of him. He was really tied from being scared all the time. So he closed his tired eyes, tomorrow he'd go back for looking for all those devils.

_Tell the monster that eats little children, that you taste bad_

_And you're sure you'd be the worst meal he's ever had_

_If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an axe_

_Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad_

Squee heard a big moaning noise outside his door so he went to investigate. He had to protect Mommy and Daddy of course. And what he found on the other side of the door was a scary sight, the monster who liked to eat little children. He held Shmee up in fright and said. "Please Mister Children Eating Monster I'm not that tasty, the worst I swear."

_Tell the harpies that land on your bed post _

_That at the count of five you'll roast them alive_

_Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due_

_He should go back to hell; he should shake in his shoes _

'_Cause the mightiest, scariest creature is you_

The other day some harpies landed on his bed post. He was so scared that he didn't know what to do. The next day he told the Scary Neighbor Man about it and he told him he should have set them on fire. The very idea scared Squee to death.

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight_

_Now it's time to close your tired eyes_

_There are devils to slay and dragons to ride_

_If they see you coming they better hide_

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight_

_Goodnight my little slayer, goodnight_

Johnny calmly snuck into Squee's room in the dead middle of the night. He was wide awake and bored so he figured he should go bother Squee. That always cheered him up. But when he got there he saw that Squee was passed out looking so unusually peaceful. The scene seemed so serene that Johnny just didn't have the heart to wake him. So he decided to sit at the edge of his bed and wait until he awoke.

_I won't tell you, there's nothing beneath your bed_

_I won't sell you that it's all in your head_

_This world of ours is not as it seems_

_The monsters are real but they're not in your dreams_

People tell Squee that there's no such thing as monsters all the time. They say that it's all in his head. But it's NOT, monsters are real, and they're not in our dreams. There really was a monster under his bed. There really was a creature behind the door. This world wasn't as it seems and Squee knew that.

_Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat_

_You'll need it for some of the people you'll meet_

Squee even took some of the things he learned from dealing with monsters to dealing with people. It didn't stop him from being scared but it was still helpful.

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight _

_Now it's time to close your tired eyes_

_There are devils to slay and dragons to ride_

_If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight my little slayer goodnight _

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

Johnny smiled he really was cute well he slept. Poor Squee probably doesn't get a lot of opportunity like this, just having a peaceful sleep like this. He was always scared all the time and he couldn't relax. Plus it didn't help that bad things always kept happening to him. All those bad creatures and aliens wanting to mess with him; he was almost like his own little demon slayer. Nny smiled at that and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and whispered_; "goodnight my little slayer goodnight." _


End file.
